Three Dead Girls
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: In the City of New York crime happens everyday, but nothing hits closer to home when you lose someone close to you. Tony Stark is a detective with the NYPD currently investigating 3 dead girls. After loosing his partner he prefers to work alone, but things never seem to go the way Tony wants them to.


Detective Anthony Stark slumps down behind his desk. This is weird, this is wrong, he should look up right now and see his longtime partner, his best friend, fellow Detective Steve Rogers. But no, when he looks up at the desk across from his, it's empty except for Steve's mug and picture frame, which holds Peggy in it. They'd gotten married only that summer.

He closes his eyes and rubs at his face letting his head drop down again. He jerks when a thunk breaks his train of thought. He sighs opening his eyes and looks up.

Detective Romanov smiles at him, she doesn't show him pity because this was part of the job. He should have known that this would be a possibility. But _Steve_, not Steve, anyone but Steve. "I got you some coffee," She says, leaning her hip against his desk almost sitting down.

He nods slowly and smiles. "Thank you Natasha, where's Barton?" He asks.

"Late as usual," She says with a chuckle.

He nods and takes up the coffee mug, taking a sip. It was made just the way he liked it. Natasha was always good like that, she always knew what everyone liked and it's probably why she was such a damn good detective. He takes a deep breath and picks up the box he'd brought in.

"Are you clearing his desk finally?" She asks. "Do you want help?"

He nods slightly. "Yeah, Peggy said she-uh-thought it was a good idea." He comments softly looking down at his hands.

Natasha nods and pats his shoulder. "Alright," She responds softly squeezing slightly. "Clint said you can join us for lunch if you want to,"

Tony nodded in thanks. "I'll think about it," He murmured, starting to load Steve's personal effects into the box. He pauses as he looks at the wedding photo. It's a group shot, Steve and Peggy in the center looking at each other lovingly.

To the left of Steve is himself looking dapper in his suit, then Clint and Natasha standing to the right of Peggy, looking so happy. Everyone was happy, how could that have been just a few months ago? "Damn it, Steve," He mumbles, setting the photo into the box.

–

Lunch with Natasha and Clint is an exercise in not running screaming in front of a semi-truck. The two of them bicker constantly. It wasn't an angry 'I-Hate-You' bickering no, just that type a married couple did. But they'd never get married because they were too different.

"I told you North Avenue." Natasha is going on, still the same argument that had started earlier in the day when Clint had turned the wrong way and had taken them to the wrong place.

"No, you did not," Clint responds taking a sip of his soda. "You told me Fifth Avenue!"

"You need to get your ears checked," She snips picking at a piece of bread.

"Can we talk about something else?" Tony breaks in looking annoyed.

Both fall silent looking at him and he's getting used to that, the everyone's on edge about him look. "Sorry Tony," Clint says quickly.

"Don't worry about it, it's just not worth arguing about ya know," He responds dryly.

"You're right Stark," Natasha nods with a small smile.

"So are you going to come play poker this weekend?" Clint asks trying to change the subject.

Tony arches an eyebrow thinking this over as he takes a bite of his burger. "Hmm, maybe I don't know, we'll see." He responds and he really doesn't know if he's up for a poker game tomorrow night. He frowns, chewing slowly.

Clint nods and goes back to his food, seemingly happy with that answer then again except when he's pissed about something, Clint is the easiest person in the world to please.

"Have you heard from Pepper?" Natasha asks, leave it to her to ask the hard hitting questions, the ones that hurt.

And yeah that question does hurt, it hurt to think about Pepper. Almost as much as it hurt to think about Steve. He slowly shakes his head in response. "No, she's still not talking to me," He muses bitterly as he studies his burger.

Natasha nods sympathetically but she's not done and Tony can see that. "You should call her," She pushes.

Tony sighs and shakes his head, setting his burger down to look at the redhead silently. He takes a deep breath. "She filed for divorce," Yeah Natasha that's the right look, Tony's life is going to hell, hell in a fucking hand basket. He looks down at his food again then pushes it away. "She said she couldn't handle worrying about me anymore, said...after Steve..." He trails off.

"She left for Europe with Killian this morning," He adds and yeah that one hurts too because Pepper was his everything since high school.

"Oh..." is Natasha's only response she actually looks sad for him. She offers a small smile but it's not going to fix things.

"What a bitch," Clint intones after swallowing his bite of food a crooked grin on his face as he looks at Tony, quite proud of his declaration.

"CLINT!" Natasha snaps, anger turning her pale face a bit red as she swats her fellow detective on the arm.

And just like that the two of them are bickering again and Tony is left to his thoughts, which really he prefers. Sure he'd accepted Clint and Natasha's invite to lunch but usually it's Steve he's talking to and having lunch with. Telling him everything and then Steve would give him advice on whatever was bothering him at the time, and things would get better.

He sighs and goes back to his food just ignoring the bickering partners across from him and eating silently, letting his mind wander. He'd miss Pepper, yeah, because she was a beauty with legs that didn't quit, and her hair was like the sun itself. But, he was kind of glad it was over, he was kind of glad he wouldn't have to deal with her constant nagging and worrying anymore, and those texts when he's on a stakeout with Steve making sure he's alive.

He sighs and takes another bite of his burger. He's losing his appetite but he finishes the food anyway and once they've paid for their meal, he leaves in his own car driving the streets. He needs to go question Dr. Rossman about the three dead girls and their connection to Thanos. He was pretty sure the good doctor knew more than he was letting on. Heading to his car, he drives in the direction of the office and hopefully to a clue to why his life was going to hell.

–

Rossman's office is tidy neat and brightly lit. It's offending Tony's senses as he stares at Rossman's assistant or secretary, he's not sure which at this point, as she said that Rossman was out at lunch and would be back shortly.

So he waits, going over his notes in his little notebook. He feels his cell buzz against his hip inside the pocket of his pants and pulls it out, studying the screen. Fury wants to see him once he gets back to the office, probably wants to judge for himself if he's okay. He is fine and healthy, and doesn't want to deal with all of this shit.

He rubs his forehead as Dr. Rossman comes into the room, staying seated as he lets the older man get what he needs from his secretary, or whatever she is, and when he's finally acknowledged he stands up.

"Dr. Rossman, I'm Detective Stark, with the NYPD," He introduces offering his hand, once it's shaken he continues. "I have a few questions for you,"

"I knew you would be around soon enough. Why don't you step into my office? I have a few minutes before my next patient," He smiles kindly letting Tony into his office.

He reminds him of a grandfather, not something he's ever had but still, a grandfather nonetheless. He waves Tony to a chair with a smile on his face. "Please have a seat." He offers. Tony nods taking the offered seat before sighing as he looks at the Doctor.

"I have a few questions for you," He states opening his notepad. It is easier to focus on the notepad rather than the old man.

The doctor is easy enough and answers all the questions Tony has: what he knows about the three dead girls, how they are connected to him, and even how they all worked at Thano's night club. It's fascinating, really it is, and it's ridiculously easy. Usually, Tony loses his temper and Steve steps in, taking over when that happens but there is no Steve today and Tony is working alone.

By the time he gets back to the precinct, the box with Steve's things he'd left on his desk is gone, the desk is clean, neat and orderly, waiting to be moved. Tony slumps down at his own desk and starts working, adding the newest info from the doctor into his case file. He works for awhile until he feels someone standing over him. Blinking slowly, he turns his head only to sigh.

"Dr. Banner how good to see you!" He says with a false cheerfulness leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, yes Detective Stark," He nods, his eyes trailing to the empty desk. "I was hoping to catch you here,"

Tony leans to the left a bit. "Or someone called and told you I'd be here," He counters with a smirk before looking back at the doctor.

"It could have been that as well," He chuckles.

Tony likes the guy, he does, but he really doesn't feel like he needs to see him. If Bruce was that concerned. It really was quite a bit easier to get Tony to go out drinking with him. And then get him to open up. But office setting, and Tony never mixed well. With everything that is happening, he's handling it as well as he can. Tony is used to losing people. Everyone leaves eventually, it's what he'd told Jarvis when his mom had died. "I'm doing fine,"

"I am sure you are detective but I think we should talk, soon." He remarks in a placating voice. Dr. Banner was way too nice to demand anything. Tony sighs and rubs his fingers through his hair making it stand up everywhere.

"Alright, fine you're obviously not going to let me out of this," He sighs.

Banner smiles nervously and chuckles. "I'm just doing my job, detective, you can trust me,"

Tony nods, "I know I can, it's just not much of what I wanna talk about,"

Banner nods his head and takes a chair sitting down. "When do you want to do this Tony?" He asks in concern, a bit exasperated.

He sighs, fingers running through his hair again before he turns and looks at the calendar on his desk. A small grins flits across his face because Pepper had planned a whole slew of things for them to do that month before she filed for divorce and fled to Europe. He sucks on his bottom lip. "I'm free the twenty-eighth," He says leaning back in his chair.

Banner isn't happy about being pushed back to almost the end of the month and Tony can see that but the good Doc's going to have to take what he can get. And if he wants to make Tony sit down and talk about Steve, well, then it's gonna have to be the twenty-eighth. "Alright, at one?"

"Yeah sure, one works," He responds with a nod. "Now excuse me I've got a lot of information to process," Tony says grabbing for a file not even caring which one it was.

Banner nods and gets to his feet "Alright, detective, I will see you then," He states and starts to walk away. "I've also been told to inform you that if you miss this appointment you will be stripped of your badge and gun," He concludes and walks away.

"Well damn," Tony rolled his eyes towards the computer screen. "That's not fair is it," He muses to himself. He wraps up his work grumbling at most of it; before taking his leave, checking his phone as he makes his way to his car. He leans against the car scanning a text message from one of his other employers.

"_It'll be done late this weekend, no worries."_ he sends in response chuckling tiredly and rubbing his face. He had sorta forgotten about the files he was supposed to be getting for a man who simply called himself Strange. He paid well, so it wasn't a big deal, the guy could call himself Bimbi for all he cared. "Right, gotta get that shit done," He says to himself before climbing into the car. He backs out of his spot blasting some AC/DC as he goes.

But first things first; he's going to have some dinner, maybe _Shawarma_ he's been wanting to try that. Then home and his couch and maybe that football game he'd recorded earlier in the weeks. He did have money riding on how well Odinson played afterall.

–

He wakes up to a sore neck and his cell phone ringing before he finally manages to move enough to grab the phone off the table next to the couch. "Hello?"

"Dr. Rossman just took a walk out his window," Fury's voice comes over the phone.

He blinks for a second. "Rossman's office is on the fifth flo—oh.." The problem hits him and he sits up more.

"Yeah, get over there ten minutes ago Stark," Fury snaps impatiently.

Tony yawns and looks towards the clock wincing at the red letters that scream at him that it's four in the morning. "On my way," He responds.

It takes him almost no time at all to cut across town to the doctor's office—wait scratch that, _former_ doctor's office. The flashing lights of the ambulance and squad cars tells him all he needs to know.

He ducks his way under the police line showing his badge to an officer before heading across the street towards the broken glass and covered body. He spies Coulson taking pictures and as always, the man is probably the most efficient coroner in town and on top of that Tony is pretty sure he enjoys his job.

A styrofoam cup of hot, delicious coffee greets his hand when he reaches Clint and Natasha. "Thanks Romanoff...are you sure you don't wanna stop being Clint's partner and be mine now?" He asks with a grin.

"I'm sure," She responds, looking unamused for the most part. "Besides, Fury's already found someone for you," She continues.

"What?" Tony raises his eyebrows, taking another drink of the coffee before staring at the sheet covered body. He decided to ignore that new tidbit of information for now. "So what happened, the doctor suddenly decide he could fly?"

"According to his secretary he just jumped out the window," She explains looking up at the window five stories above.

Tony follows her gaze and whistles lowly. "You doubt her?"

"He just gave you information on Thanos, of course I doubt her," She responds frowning darkly.

Tony thinks back about the pretty brunette, Jane, he thinks her name was. She didn't seem Thanos's type but then again he could be wrong. "So let's go talk to her,"

Clint snorts. "The EMT's took her away, she had a hysterical breakdown," He supplies.

"How perfect," Tony shakes his head looking annoyed. "So, why are we here?"

"Waiting to see what Coulson says," Natasha informs him.

Tony blinks and takes another sip of his coffee. "Alright, well I'm gonna go look around the office,"

Natasha nods and Clint is still watching Coulson. Tony shakes his head and goes inside stepping past an officer guarding the former doctors office door he looks around. No sign of a struggle. He moves through the main room and into the office.

Officers and detectives alike are going through things in the office as Tony steps into the room, his eyes going directly to the window. He slowly makes his way over studying it. "It's not open," He states simply remembering the glass below.

"Correct," An officer responds he looks over at her. She's tall, thin dark haired her name tag says Hill. "I'd say he had to have a pretty decent running start to throw himself out the window,"

Tony nods pointing at the officer as he takes another drink of his coffee, he likes her she's got her head on right, he can just tell. "You think someone threw him out?" He asks watching her.

"Only person was here tonight according to everyone was his secretary Jane Foster," She responds.

"And if I remember correctly, Foster is a tiny little thing,"

"Five foot four inches, one-hundred-and-nineteen pounds," She supplies checking her notepad.

"Hmm," He walked around the office slowly studying things silently. "And no one else was here?"

"Not according to Ms. Foster," Hill responds following Tony around the room.

"Fascinating so a sixty-five year old doctor just threw himself through a window," He counters suspiciously, eyeing the scene around him.

"Yep," She snorts eyeing the window now.

"Fascinating," Tony takes another drink of his coffee. "any fingerprints?"

"We're pulling them now," She states nodding to the CSI Tech.

"Good, keep me updated Officer Hill," He sends her a wan smile.

She weakly returns the smile and goes back to her work while Tony stood there staring out the window. He watches some heavy clouds building to the north, it looks like rain. He shakes his head and heads back downstairs and out onto the street. He catches a flicker of lightning off to the north, yeah definitely looks like rain he thinks as he heads towards Natasha and Clint. "What's Coulson say?"

"No sign of a struggle," Clint says looking grim.

"But, we're not calling it a suicide yet," Natasha adds with a slight frown.

"Because sixty-five year old men can't throw themselves out a window," Tony supplies, a wry look on his face. "again, unless they're attempting to learn how to fly."

"Exactly," Clint and Natasha respond as they watched the coroner's vehicle pull off with the body inside.

"I'm gonna catch the bastard," Tony muses. "I'm going to catch him, string him up for everything he's done."

"Yeah and we're gonna be there to see you do it," Clint returns with a feral grin.

Tony grins back, taking a drink of his coffee. "I'll see you at the precinct, I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Foster,"

"Good luck," Natasha says with a nod as the two of them head for their own car.

–

Tony slowly pulls a chair up next to the hospital bed where Jane Foster is sitting, wiping at her eyes with a tissue that Tony handed her. "I know this has been a rough night for you Jane," He pauses. "Do you mind if I call you Jane?"

She nods waving her hand. "That's fine Detective Stark," She sniffs.

He smiles. "Call me Tony okay," He offers gently.

She rubs her forehead before wiping at her eyes she looks at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Well first why were you guys in the office at four in the morning?" He asks studying her face to see if she might lie to him.

She let out a shuddery breath before speaking. "We do this once a month," She responds slowly. "It's so we can get everything in order." She explains wiping at her nose with the tissue.

"Everything?" He asks wondering what everything, to a doctor who had ties to Thanos, could be.

"Patient files, I mean it was just me and Paul working in that office sometimes stuff gets backed up, so once a month we'd stay late and file everything." She elaborates with a weak smile.

Tony nods. "And no one else was there?" He asks watching her closely.

She shakes her head. "It was just me and Paul," She murmurs softly.

"Nobody can hurt you, I will protect you Ms. Foster," He takes her hand into his own, offering her support.

"Nobody else was there," She shakes her head. "I...I mean nobody was there when I left,"

Tony blinks. "When you left?"

"Paul asked me to go get some coffee, we were almost done but he was really tired." She swallows picking up the glass of water and taking a drink. "So, I went up the street to the little diner that we visit for lunch during the day and got us both coffee. I was less than fifteen feet from the building when he ju-" She chokes on her sobs. "If I had just been quicker..."

She buried her face in her hands sobbing softly. Tony gently put his hand on her back rubbing her shoulders. "Okay, it's okay...you didn't know." He says softly. "I have one more question okay?"

She wipes at her eyes again. "O—okay," She whispers tears streaking down her face, Tony can tell she cared about this man.

Tony takes a deep breath watching her closely. "How long were you gone?" He asks.

She blinks furrowing her brow. "Fifteen maybe twenty minutes at the most," She responds softly.

He looked thoughtful filing it away in his mind for later usage, 20 minutes was more than long enough for somebody to come in, and throw the good doctor out a window. "Thank you Ms. Foster." He says gently. "Go ahead get some rest. Someone else may stop by with more questions but that's it for now." He concludes.

She smiles weakly as Tony got up and makes his way towards the door. "He wouldn't kill himself, he was looking forward to retiring, he had just bought a place in Florida, right...right on the beach." She says. "He wouldn't kill himself."

Tony smiles at her in the most reassuring manner he can come up with at this moment in time. "I believe you," He says. "We're going to find out what happened, I know we will,"

She swallows. "Thank you," She says softly leaning back on the pillows as Tony leaves the room.

–

He'd go home now but he is pretty sure Fury would just call him back in so he heads back over to the precinct and his computer so he can log his interview with Jane Foster.

_She'd been gone 20 minutes. She'd been fifteen feet from the building when Rossman had come out of the window. So, if Thanos or if one of his men were there, how did they get out unseen?_

_Was Foster distracted enough by the sight of her boss jumping out a window? They could have gotten out of the building. Or had they still been in the building when the police arrived Or, was there a back door._

"Shit,"

He hit the call button on his steering wheel waiting for a minute, as the phone connected. "Call Barton," He snaps once the recording finished talking.

A few more seconds and then the ring through started and then Clint answers. "What's up Stark?"

"Question,"

"Answer,"

Tony rolls his eyes laughing, sharply moving his car through traffic ignoring any horns honking at him as he does. "Seriously,"

"Alright what's up?" Clint questions.

"Does the building have a back entrance or fire escape?" He asks.

"You mean the Doc's building, yeah both are into the alley," He answers easily.

"Okay, so beyond there being no struggle our sixty-five year old doctor went out a window and the tosser who tossed him," He can hear Clint laugh if they didn't all laugh at something they'd go insane. "Went out the back door unseen by the only witness,"

"Sounds good," Clint muses.

"Should we investigate the alley for you Stark ?" Natasha's voice comes suddenly from somewhere close by, so Clint had put him on speaker phone.

"You still in sight of the crime scene?" He asks.

"We haven't left yet," She states the sound of a car door opening, the dinging of the alarm coming over the phone.

"Yeah that would be great, check it for fingerprints or anything that may have accidentally been left behind," He states thinking this over for a second. "I wouldn't be surprised if the person or persons who tossed the good Doc out the window waited 'till they saw Foster leave the office through the front then went in did their job and vamoosed into the alley before we showed up." He says quickly filling in Natasha and Clint on his thought process.

"Will do boss," Clint snorts and then yelps. "We'll get back to you," He grumbles and the call ends.

"You are not as smart as you think Thanos," Tony smirks to himself, turning into the precinct.

Once he was back at his desk, he lost track of time studying the photos from the crime scene someone had dropped on his desk. He was guessing Officer Hill as she had an urge to please. It all looked so much like a suicide except for the broken, unopened window. Tony groans stretching his back, he picks up the now empty cup of coffee he really should probably stop and get something to eat. He rubs his fingers through his hair and gets to his feet he's halfway to the break room when he see's Fury out of the corner of his eye.

"Stark my office now," Fury snaps looking pissed then again Fury is always pissed looking.

Then again, Fury always looked pissed. Tony rolls his eyes, thinking about pretending not to hear Fury and continue on his way to the break room, and the food that waited within. But instead of risking Fury's wrath for the moment he turns away from the break room and the thought of a nasty dry sandwich before he heads for Fury's office. "What's up?" He asks before going through the door.

Fury eyes him up and down. "When's the last time you got a full nights sleep?" He asks.

"The last time you didn't call me in at four a.m.," He snarks back with a grin. "Now what's going on?"

Fury keeps eyeing him and there is one thing that's always disturbed Tony about Fury and that is because he's wears an eye patch like a pirate, it's disturbing and he's been biting his tongue for years about it, holding down the curiosity of what's behind it. He kinda can't help but wonder if its an empty hole; in which Tony could see the other man's brain. His nose wrinkles involuntarily at the thought, and he struggles mightily not to laugh in his bosses face.

And he'll continue to do so today because its no secret that Fury would rather Tony retire and vanish from his life.

"I want you to meet your new partner," Fury responds waving him into his office.

"I don't need a partner, I work better on my own we all know things go smoother when I don't have to co-exist." He argues but taking the direction to go in that he's given.

"All things considered, yes, you do." Fury points out.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asks pausing as he took in the site of the man Fury was teaming him up with.

His new partner is tall or at least Tony thinks he is. He's sitting on the leather couch that Fury keeps in his office-and he's pretty sure Fury sneaks naps during the day-so it's hard for Tony to tell how tall this man is, but judging by the length of his legs and arms he appears tall. He's got shoulder length black hair, and green eyes that seem to bore into him.

He's dressed like any other detective; a nice shirt, slacks, and Tony's making a wild guess the suit jacket is his that's laying over the arm of the couch.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Loki Odinson," Fury says sounding annoyed Tony is pretty sure this is Fury's de facto setting, that or cussing out his superiors. .

Tony blinks and something clicks. "Wait, Odinson as in the commissioner's son?" He asks looking at Fury ignoring the guy on the couch. "I thought his son played for the Jets or something,"

"The Giants," The cool, cultured and very calculating voice breaks through Tony's rambling about Commissioner Odinson. He turns and looks at the man.

"What?" He asks then snorts. "I wasn't talking to you, and it doesn't matter if he plays for the Bears, you are definitely not big, blond, and a god on the football field!"

"My brother, Thor. He plays for the New York Giants," The snobby man, who looks like he stepped out of a GQ Magazine states calmly.

"And again, I don't care who he plays for and on a second note, again not talking to you, GQ," He turns away from the other man to stare down Fury. "I didn't know Odinson had two kids," Tony blathers. He's thrown and that doesn't happen often he needs to gain his footing again.

"And I wouldn't call you as being his son, you look nothing like them," He waves him away yeah now he's done with him. No way is Fury going to get him to work with this guy.

"He has two, my older brother Thor, and myself." 'GQ' responds coldly, his face showing his distaste for the man who was going to be appointed his partner.

"Well, hey there alright sounds good." He snorts rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well nice meeting you!" He turns to leave because damn it he does not need a partner let alone the commissioner's son. He's not two steps from the door when Fury stops him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am not working with the commissioner's son, no way no how,"

"You don't have a say in the matter you both need partners and that is who you're going to be working with Stark,"

"I can work by myself," Tony argues quickly, anger flaring up as he really does not want to work with the guy. "I am not going to have him running off and telling Daddy everything!"

"No, you cannot, you are too volatile and dangerous on your own, you will work with Detective Odinson and you will like it," Fury orders, no room for argument.

"Or what?" He feels like he's arguing with Howard again.

"I'll take your gun and badge and you can drink yourself into a early grave for all I care." Fury responds smirking, and that's low, even for Fury.

He can feel Detective Odinson staring at him now, and Tony doesn't like it because he's going to have to give in. Fucking hell he has to if he wants to solve this, solve what happened and fucking hell. He'll do it, but that doesn't mean he'll make it easy for this little shit. "Fine!"

Fury nods. "Good," He states and without another word waves them out of his office.

Tony rubs his forehead. "Damn it," He curses softly and goes back to his desk slumping down. He reached over and moves the mouse bringing his computer screen back to life he sighs as he tries to ignore his new partner now moving into his old partner's desk. Tries to ignore the fact that he's going to have to share what he knows with Loki. What the fuck kind of name is that? He scowls and turns his gaze to the other man. "So,"

"Yes?" Loki asks arching an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go get coffee," He snaps and is up and out of the seat before Loki can stop him vanishing into the break room he slumps against the wall rubbing his face. He's thankful the room is empty. He's not really mad at Loki, no he's just frustrated, he wants to work by himself. He has to do this for Steve; Steve who hadn't wanted to take him on as a partner, Steve who was too nice of a guy to say he was useless. To prove to Howard that he was worth something. He needed to do this. He needed to catch Thanos and put him away for the 3 dead girls and or the three families that mourned them. For fucking Peggy, who was suffering alone right now because of what that asshole had done. He's been sitting there for a few minutes when he hears footsteps coming towards him. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up.

"I did not realize the coffee was so good" Loki muses as he fills his cup calmly looking at Tony. "Shall we get to work then?"

Tony snorts then lets out a rough laugh pulling himself back to his feet. "Yeah, the coffee's like sweet ambrosia," He says sarcastically. "Yeah whatever, come on, I'll show you what I have so far."

Loki nods and follows Tony back to the desk silently as Tony begins going over the case he and Steve had been working on. He wasn't happy but he'd deal for now.

TBC.


End file.
